Fuiste tú, Siempre serás tú
by Delta Elena
Summary: La melancolía de su corazón iba en aumento y como pompas de jabón que se rompen al viento sentía que su relación desaparecería, después de todo ya con un año de noviazgo aun seguía esperando su primer beso. (UA) Regalo para Rocio Hyuga por su cumpleaños


**Derechos reservados Masashi Kishimoto**

**Serie Anime – Manga: Naruto**

**Pareja: Naruto – Hinata **

**Género: Romance, humor**

**Mundo Alterno**

**One Shot dedicado con mucho cariño para Roció Hyuga por su cumpleaños, una disculpa por el retraso pero espero te guste.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Fuiste tú, Siempre serás tú**

El aire era sofocante, agobiante, al punto de sentir que desfallecería en cualquier momento pero aun así ella sonreía a pesar de las circunstancias, no podía evitarlo por muy incómoda que se sintiera, era su naturaleza sobre todo cuando veía aquella sonrisa tan desbordante que hacía que el resto del mundo desapareciera y solo ellos perduraran en él.

La brisa que comenzó a soplar delicadamente comenzó a relajarla, sus largos cabellos oscuros se levantaban con cada pequeño suspiro que el viento le regalaba, incluso los gritos de las chicas a su alrededor no lograron romper ese mágico ambiente para ella.

Sus ojos color luna solo le veían a él, penetrantes, llenos de esperanza y mucho amor, siempre atentos a ese chico rubio que desbordaba esa calidez como si fuera el mismo sol, por lo cual el atraía a muchas personas que deseaban estar a su lado, eso lo sabía mejor que nadie, después de todo pronto cumplirían un año de novios.

Su sonrisa se alzaba con más fuerza al igual que el viento, su mirada se cruzaba con la del chico que ella amaba, el popular Naruto Namikaze de rubios cabellos y ojos azul profundo, él sonreía para ella y solo para ella después de todo Hinata Hyuga estaba orgullosa de ser novia del popular y revoltoso torbellino de la preparatoria Konoha.

Sin dejar de verlo bailar sobre aquel escenario Hinata recordó ese momento tan especial de hace un año atrás, Naruto es extrañamente brillante pero muy despistado, si hubiera sido por el no hubieran pasado de ser tan solo los típicos compañeros de clases; por tal motivo a ella le tomo demasiado tiempo para armarse de valor para confesarle sus sentimientos. Como no dudarlo en su momento al ser una chica tímida en el amor, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente cada vez que el solo le dedicaba algún saludo, pero muy escondido dentro de sí misma estaba aquel coraje para hacerle llegar sus sentimientos por él.

Con el inicio del florecimiento de los cerezos ella le ofreció su corazón en una ofrenda, como la leyenda del hilo rojo que une a los enamorados ella forjo todas sus esperanzas en aquella pulsera tejida a través de sus dedos, hilando sus palabras y sentimientos hasta envolverlo por completo.

Fue así que dio inicio a su peculiar relación de noviazgo que llevaban hasta ese momento.

Un fuerte empujón le hizo tambalearse un poco para evitar caer, las chicas estaban más eufóricas que de costumbre, Hinata estaba tan contenta con aquel cálido recuerdo y solo pudo suspirar con melancolía por haber sido obligada a regresar a la realidad.

Alzo de nuevo su rostro hacia el escenario, nunca se hubiera imaginado que ese proyecto iría tan bien aun cuando no tuvo dudas de que Naruto lograría cualquier cosa que se propusiera, el siempre adoro la música y el baile y formar ese grupo no solo lo acercaba más a sus sueños de llegar a algún día a ser un grupo profesional que logre triunfar en el resto del mundo, pero también los estaba alejando.

Había tristeza en sus ojos porque ella se daba cuenta de ello mas no sabía si Naruto también estaba al tanto de ese detalle, aun con ese sentimiento dentro de ella tan solo con el brillo de su sonrisa ella olvidaba todo y solo seguía animándolo a seguir su camino.

Estaban a punto de cumplir un año de novios y sabía que eso podía cambiar las cosas, ya que quizás lo que más le preocupaba es que se sentía más como su amiga que su novia, después de todo ni siquiera había recibido su primer beso en todo ese tiempo.

Volvió a suspirar con esa melancolía que se había vuelto tan común en ella, sonreía y esperaba a que terminara la función escolar, si tenía suerte después de ello las chicas le permitirían avanzar hasta detrás del escenario para al menos intentar abrazar a su novio.

Pero lo que encontró quizás no era lo que esperaba, el chico rubio corrió hacia ella eufórico, destellante como el mismo sol en una tarde de primavera, le sonrió y escuchaba como siempre, siempre paciente.

— ¡Hina-Chan! ¿Me viste? Creo que hemos mejorado demasiado, soy un genio — el rubio brincaba de su lado hacia el de sus compañeros del grupo.

—Haces mucho escándalo Naruto-Baka — Su mejor amigo levanto un poco sus cabellos negros, le lanzo esa peculiar mirada asesina oscura y le arrojo una lata de refresco directo hacia su frente.

— ¡Teme deja de decirme así! ¿Viste como gritaban las chicas? — Naruto volvía a dirigirse a Hinata, ella le veía demasiado emocionado y esa pregunta le dolía mucho, a veces sentía celos de aquellas chicas, ¿Por qué él no se fijaba de ese modo en ella? ¿No lo apoyaba lo suficiente?

—Eso es porque el apuesto Toneri se ha unido a este grupo, así que de ahora en adelante tendrán más chicas apoyándolos. — El chico más alto del grupo y recién integrado le guiño el ojo a Hinata, no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero parecía que nadie más lo notaba, ella miraba a Naruto esperando a alguna reacción de su parte.

¿Sentirá celos? ¿Le diría algo a Toneri? Pero sus dudas solo quedaban ahí, Naruto parecía estar más preocupado por quien era el chico más popular de la agrupación.

—Demasiado presuntuoso de tu parte para haber entrado no hace mucho — La voz calmada del integrante pelirrojo del grupo solo provoco una leve reacción en él, así que Naruto recalco su dedo índice sobre la nariz de Toneri, la mirada azul turquesa claro del chico de cabellos blancos mostraba un gran enojo el cual parecía no preocuparle al rubio quien le sonreía burlonamente.

—Opino igual que Gaara, ya suficiente tenemos con Naruto y sus tonterías — De nuevo Sasuke se burlaba de su amigo, el chico rubio comenzó a bufar maldiciones en contra suya.

—Bueno Sasuke, soy mucho mejor que el ¿no lo crees así? —Toneri alzo los brazos de manera lógica y el resto guardo silencio un momento asimilando lo dicho.

—Cualquiera es mejor que el — Sasuke corroboro y el resto comenzó a reír a carcajadas, Naruto les gritaba y solo incrementaba las burlas; Hinata en momentos así se sentía ajena a todo eso como si no perteneciera y solo fuera parte del paisaje.

Lo único que hacía era sonreír melancólicamente, esperando a que fuera notada, creyendo que todo cambiaria con su primer aniversario de novios.

— ¿si quieres puedo darte tu primer beso? — ese ligero susurro la estremeció por completo, nunca se dio cuenta de que Toneri se había movido hasta ella para dirigirle esas palabras directamente a su oído.

Giro por completo al verlo partir, la sonrisa en su rostro por haber provocado esa reacción en ella le preocupo demasiado ¿Cómo sabía que aún no había dado su primer beso? ¿Por qué la acosaba de ese modo? Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué Naruto no se daba cuenta?

Sintió deseos de que por un momento Naruto la mirara como Toneri lo hacía y quizás también todo ese entusiasmo por la música lo hiciera con ella.

Todos esos pensamientos y dudas llenaron su cabeza sin dejarla descansar, al día siguiente se sentía demasiado cansada como para seguir peleando con sus demonios internos; parecía más lejana al resto del mundo y sus amigas pronto lo notaron.

—Hinata ¿te preocupa algo? —sintió como su amiga Sakura colocaba su mano sobre su hombro, ella bajo la cabeza intentando esconder su preocupación.

—Etto…

—Vamos, somos tus amigas y todas unas expertas en el amor—Ino Yamanaka se sentó frente a ella levantando de manera seductora su rubia cabellera al mismo tiempo que le cerraba un ojo.

—Ino deja de hablar como si fueras toda una maestra—La rubia de cuatro coletas sentada a su costado la señalaba acusadoramente.

—Claro que sí, mi Sai no se queja para nada cuando está conmigo—aquello provoco el rubor de Temari quien giro el rostro tratando de ocultarlo.

—No teníamos por qué enterarnos de eso—La mirada jade llena de enojo por parte de Sakura no pareció intimidar a su amiga

—Bueno no veo que Shikamaru parezca preocupado —Ino ignoro a su amiga de cabellos color rosa, prefirió enfocarse en Temari, no era muy frecuente ponerla en ese tipo de aprietos.

— ¡No lo digas en voz alta! — grito con fuerza levantándose toda ruborizada.

—Vamos, todas nosotras ya pasamos incluso primera base incluida nuestra tímida Hinata ¿no es cierto? —Ten Ten reía con esa peculiar conversación, prefirió calmarlas al suavizar la situación pero parecía que había dado directo al problema.

El largo silencio junto con el rostro escondido de la chica indico cual equivocada estaba, el grito que le siguió estremeció el salón haciendo que casi cayera de espaldas por la enorme sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? Tienen ya casi el año de novios y el muy bruto no te ha besado— Sakura alzo la voz totalmente sorprendida de la lentitud del chico.

—Bueno…quizás no esté preparado aun—Hinata sonreía tímidamente intentando disculpar al chico.

—Hinata a veces creo que eres demasiado inocente—Ino recargo su rostro sobre el pupitre sorprendida de aquella peculiar ingenuidad que la caracterizaba, sobre todo de aquella infinita paciencia que poseía.

—Pero Naruto es el doble de despistado así que tienes que decirle las cosas directamente—Temari la miro demasiado seria, sus novios eran demasiado problemáticos.

—Lo mejor será que lo seduzcas de una vez por todas—El comentario de Ino hizo que todas la miraran sorprendidas mientras hacía movimientos extraños al tocarse el cuerpo.

—Se…seducirlo—su rostro se tiño de un rojo carmín por completo, la sola idea de intentar ir más lejos le estremecía haciendo que su corazón palpitara a mil por hora, pero después de pensarlo con más calma sería la única manera de que la relación avanzara.

El parloteo de sus amigas pasó a segundo término, se le ocurrió invitarlo a su casa aprovechando que su familia saldría por la noche, ella podría quedarse con el pretexto de alguna tarea importante y con ello Naruto no tendría más remedio que aprovechar la ocasión.

Sonrió decidida su plan no parecía tener ninguna falla así que solo le quedaba hacer que Naruto fuera esa noche a su casa, aprovecho la hora del almuerzo para buscarlo; sabía que a esas horas estaría en la azotea así que ignorando el resto del mundo comenzó a subir las escalones uno a uno casi como una niña pequeña dando brincos de felicidad.

—Estas de muy buen humor ¿Qué tal un beso para mejorar tu día? — se quedó helada al toparse por sorpresa con el rostro de Toneri, sonreía maliciosamente y esa mirada penetrante que atravesaba su alma por completo, la distancia entre él era mínima y se acortaba hasta casi sentir el aliento rozando sus labios.

—To…Toneri-Kun ¿Qué haces? — retrocedió hasta golpear la pared, aquello provoco una mayor sonrisa en el chico el cual recargo su brazo arrinconando a la chica que le miraba sobresaltada.

—Te ves tan linda así, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti ¿sabes? Naruto no te merece

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa y solo pudo huir como fuera, solo le quedo subir tan rápido como le fuera posible aun cuando Toneri no la estuviera persiguiendo ella se sentía acorralada, esperaba que al ver a Naruto todos sus miedos se esfumaran por completo.

Lo encontró dormido bajo la sombra de una de las paredes del techo, al verlo no pudo evitar correr hacia él y arrojarse directo a sus brazos.

— ¿Eh? Hina-Chan ¿te ocurre algo?

—Naruto-Kun…

— ¿Hina-Chan?

No tardó mucho en tranquilizarse, el escuchar su corazón fue una melodía que le calmo, escuchar ese maravilloso sonido

Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki

De nuevo todo se detuvo y Toneri quedo atrás, sus miedos desaparecieron y solo estaban los dos sobre el piso abrazados unidos por ese maravilloso sonido de sus corazones, fue entonces que sintió que el momento era perfecto para ir más lejos y conseguir ese preciado primer beso.

Comenzó a levantar su rostro de manera lenta casi al unísono con ese Doki, Doki, lo miro sintiendo que su pulso se aceleraba con más fuerza mientras más y más se acercaba buscando sus labios…

— ¿Hina-Chan? ¿Te sientes bien? Tu rostro está muy rojo, quizás tienes fiebre o estés enferma

La mano sobre su frente le hizo detenerse, no sabía si reír o llorar; de verdad tenia al novio más despistado de todo el mundo, se levantó algo decepcionada negando con la cabeza

—Esta noche mis padres y hermana estarán fuera de casa, así que podemos estar solos

— ¿en tu casa? Claro

—Quizás podamos hacer…algo

— ¿algo?

—Si…algo

—Claro será divertido

No era nada fácil intentar seducir a su propio novio, esperaba no morir de un paro cardiaco antes de cumplir su meta; así que solo sonrió como siempre esperando que las cosas salieran mucho mejor en este nuevo intento, el resto de la tarde paso huyendo de Toneri.

Cuando Naruto llego esa noche a la casa de Hinata está ya estaba preparada para recibirlo, una buena cena, había elegido ropa bonita, escogido música para la ocasión y solo aguardaba que todo en conjunto diera frutos, al menos eso es lo que esperaba.

Pero no supo en que momento habían terminado jugando videojuegos, todo lo planeado había pasado a segundo término y lo único que predominaba eran los gritos del rubio por perder consecutivamente contra su novia en The King of fighters

—Nee Hina-Chan, pasado mañana será el concierto de Rib y los chicos consiguieron boletos…

—Claro que puedes ir, pero recuerda estar más tarde para nuestra cita

—Gracias Hinata-Chan, eres la mejor

—Pero no olvides nuestra cita

—No lo hare, será maravilloso queremos sacar nuevas letras y el canta tan genial —Sonrió melancólicamente, amaba esa euforia del rubio y la fecha de aniversario era muy importante para Hinata, ella creía en esa promesa.

Así que el día de la cita llego más temprano de lo usual, casi no había dormido por los nervios por el aniversario además de que tenía su regalo para Naruto, había trabajado muy duro en él y esperaba que le gustara.

Miro el reloj aún faltaba media hora para que llegara, estaba nerviosa y muy ansiosa, pronto los minutos se convirtieron en horas muy pronto hasta que la noche cayo.

Naruto llego corriendo y aun encontró a Hinata sentada al costado de la estatua, al mirarlo ella le sonrió mientras escuchaba todas sus disculpas y le miraba fijamente.

—Gomenasai Hina-Chan, el concierto se alargó demasiado es que Rib es tan genial

—Ya veo…

—Deberías haber venido en persona es impresionante

—Está bien…para Naruto hoy no fue nada especial…ahora lo veo con claridad

— ¿Cómo?

Hinata mostro la melancolía que llevaba por dentro, lo veía y sabía que Naruto era un buen chico pero su amabilidad como amigo la lastimaba, ella lo sabía y no había ya vuelta atrás en su decisión.

—Es mejor que terminemos—la chica había dado media vuelta intentando no ver más aquel dulce rostro que tanto amaba, no deseaba perder el valor para lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Cómo dices? ¿Por qué? Vamos Hinata no digas tonterías—Naruto sujeto su mano intentando detenerla hasta que vio el rostro de la chica con sumo dolor.

— ¡Déjame! — soltó su mano con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que este tropezara hasta caer, por primera vez a pesar de amarlo las lágrimas llenas de dolor se asomaron tomándolo por sorpresa; la bolsa que una vez ella apretaba como el mayor tesoro le era arrojada—Gomenasai Naruto-Kun…es mejor terminar todo.

El sobre el piso la vio alejarse corriendo inmovilizado y totalmente sorprendido, miro la pequeña bolsa de la cual se asomaba el preciado regalo de la chica y sintió su corazón estrujarse con dolor; una nueva pulsera tejida a mano con su nombre bordado en ella.

—Soy de lo peor — Apretó la pequeña pulsera entre su puño apretado contra su pecho adolorido.

Los días fueron pasando uno a uno, cada uno evitándose para no encontrar dolor en el rostro de cada uno, sin poder encontrar un consuelo real a sus rotos corazones; Naruto tratando de refugiarse aún más en la música y el baile y Hinata dudando en hacerlo en un nuevo amor.

Toneri ponía más atención en ella que ninguna otra persona, quizás a veces era demasiado acosador pero desde que le dio la oportunidad de conocerle más le ha parecido mejor persona. Incluso ha dejado de intentar besarla y ha estado más escuchándola y apoyándola.

Intentar buscar el amor con alguien que si se esfuerza por ella, siempre apoyo a Naruto pero las cosas no fueron tan bien; pensaba que quizás si lo intentaba con Toneri podría dejar de sentir ese terrible dolor en su pecho para olvidar de una vez por todas.

—Preciosa Hinata tengamos una cita real este fin de semana

— ¿una cita? Bueno…no lo se

—Vamos, prometo que no te hare cositas

— ¿cositas? — Su rostro se puso rojo carmín y Toneri soltó a reír sin parar, era una risa dulce y sincera que le sorprendió por completo

—Gomenasai, pero adoro esa expresión tuya sonrojándote, te ves tan linda y adorable que me es difícil no intentar sacártelo

Le observo a detalle escuchando cada palabra que decía, quizás no era tan mala idea de intentarlo con Toneri el de verdad parecía amarla y se preocupaba demasiado por ella, además Naruto no había hecho ni el intento de disculparse o querer hablar desde aquel ultimo día juntos.

Mordió sus labios con fuerza mientras su corazón latía extrañamente — quizás…debería…—balbuceo algunas palabras pero el sonido chirriante del auricular de la escuela le hizo detenerse a mitad del pasillo.

Cada estudiante hizo lo mismo, primero por el malestar en los oídos y después por sorpresa al escuchar la sorpresiva amenaza que vino posteriormente de cierta persona tras el micrófono.

— ¡HINATA HYUGA VUELVE A SER MI NOVIA! ¡YO NARUTO NAMIKAZE TE DEDICO ESTA CANCION JUNTO CON MI BAILE!

De inmediato las personas cercanas giraron a ver a la chica que temblaba de la impresión, el corazón latía lleno de sorpresa y su rostro subía de tono, después fue algo de vergüenza al comenzar a escuchar a Naruto cantar.

La gente comenzó a estremecerse, algunos incluso se golpeaban contra las paredes al intentar girar con rapidez y Hinata solo pudo llorar sin control.

Una letra llena se sentimiento acerca de todo lo que ella ha hecho por él, sentimientos ocultos por el rubio que se manifestaban de golpe al mundo entero y que buscaban alcanzarla.

—No te culpo Hinata, Naruto canta horrible por eso no es vocalista en el grupo

—Lo sé, Naruto-Kun canta terriblemente—Con lágrimas en los ojos y una enorme sonrisa miro a Toneri

—Vaya, eso me dice que es un no rotundo— la mirada clara del chico era sincera así como la sonrisa que poseía en sus labios, había sido rechazado nuevamente pero no había rencor en su corazón.

—Gomenasai

—Bueno no me culpes por intentarlo, así que sigue como hasta ahora…y detenlo antes de que destruya los tímpanos de toda la escuela

Sonrió de manera divertida mientras hacia una reverencia y salía a toda prisa entre lágrimas y un sentimiento totalmente nuevo y diferente para ella.

—_Debo alcanzarlo, alcanzarlo, alcanzarlo, debo alcanzarlo de una vez por todas_ —se repetía por dentro mientras esquivaba gente que buscaba refugio de la canción de Naruto, por fin sentía que la distancia entre ambos había disminuido y habían dado un paso hacia adelante, por fin era vista por ese chico que tanto amaba.

Su respiración agitada era lo único que salía cuando abrió la puerta de golpe, el auditorio estaba vacío he incluso algunos cabellos se le pegaban a su rostro por el sudor, lo vio y pudo por fin comprenderlo.

Casi sin fuerzas para continuar se movió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, llego un momento en que estas se doblaron y sintió desvanecerse pero el fuerte agarre de Naruto evito su caída. Sus miradas se encontraron y fue ese el momento mágico que Hinata siempre espero, la veía de la misma forma que a la música.

—Hinata fuiste tú quien siempre me inspiro a seguir adelante y siempre serás tú la persona más importante para mí—entre lágrimas combinadas de ambos sus rostros se unieron paulatinamente.

Mágico, hermoso, perpetuo así fue su primer beso de los dos; nadie más fue testigo de ello más que el auditorio vacío y el viejo recuerdo de una canción con una hermosa letra pero con un cantante con la peor voz posible.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Espero les haya gustado, como tengo mucho tiempo sin escribir la verdad me siento muy oxidada y fuera de tiempo, pero quería hacer un regalo para Roció Hyuga con mucho cariño; es algo tarde para darlo pero no lograba escribir tan rápido como quisiera.**

**Feliz cumpleaños atrasado amiga y los que falten por venir en los años venideros.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**


End file.
